A Brotherly Warning!
"A Brotherly Warning!" is the thirteenth episode in the acclaimed web series Path of the Psycho/'Path of the Emo'. Plot synopsis Chodey goes to school after his wacky summer. Chodey thought he was ready for anything, but he finds out that his math teacher is the brother of Chief Satano. Chief Satano’s brother, Teacher Satano, tells Chodey that he will get him for killing his brother. During lunch, a suspicious figure in a black coat runs in and tries to shoot Chodey with a bazooka. Unfortunately, he misses Chodey and explodes Sammy the black kid. A ruckus is stirred at the school, and the principal announces the next day that they have hired an elite squad of faggots in their twenties to hunt down the cloaked figure. Chodey gets anxious and decides to let off some steam by going to Emma’s house and pounding her pussy. But when he gets there, the only person there is the cloaked figure! Chodey runs down the street to escape but unfortunately fails. Chodey is kidnapped by the cloaked figure and forced to watch the show “13 Reasons Why” as a torturous exercise. Meanwhile, Tristan hunts down the Chilly’s employee from episode 1 in an attempt to have sex with her. The cloaked figure is about to kill Chodey when Minecraft Steve runs in and yells, “Not today, nigga!” Minecraft Steve chokes the cloaked figure out and smacks the shit out of him. Minecraft Steve and Chodey manage to overpower the cloaked figure when the figure takes off his mask and yells, “It’s me, Chodey! Emma!” When asked why she dressed up in black clothes and kidnapped him, she stated, “Well, I was horny, so I thought I’d get off by watching you in pain!” Chodey and Minecraft Steve then fuck her and get herpes. The end. Notes & trivia * This is the first appearance of Minecraft Steve (played by Bob Odenkirk) in the series. * Christian Slater broke out of jail once again to try to kill Richard Ramirez. He broke into his house and attempted to shoot him. Fortunately, Ramirez is trained in the art of slapping bitches and smacked the shit out of Slater. But Slater was not alone this time. This time Slater brought Chris Brown. Brown and Slater tag teamed Ramirez in an attempt to defeat him. Despite their power, Ramirez came out on top by smacking them a few times. * Teacher Satano is played by Ben Affleck. When asked why he played Teacher Satano, Affleck stated, “Look, I played Daredevil, and that didn’t work. Then I played Batman, and that didn’t work. So I said, ‘you know what? I’m gonna become a youtuber.’ So I did. And although I don’t make any ad revenue, Ramirez said I had skills and recruited me for his series. It’s a really smart show, and I’m a great actor.” * Jake Paul was asked to play Sammy the black kid. When he said no, Ramirez told him to walk outside and yell the phrase, “Niggers are worse than purebred caucasians!” Paul took the bait and was stabbed to death by Bill Cosby. * Jake Paul was replaced by Black Panther actor Chadwick Boseman. When asked why he wanted to play a black kid that got shot, he said he "related very much" to Sammy's struggle. * When asked why the end credits song was “Everyone has AIDS” by Trey Parker and Matt Stone, Ramirez revealed that he had contracted the deadly disease. * The ending threesome was done in camera with no cgi. * Megan Fox's pussy was torn so badly from Minecraft Steve's axe that she had it removed. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}